Nina Enchanted
by pieface98
Summary: Originally, Ella Enchanted HOA Edition! With Nina, as the cursed one, Fabian as her prince, Joy as the evil stepsister, and everyone else in the mix, where will it lead? Full info inside, based on the movie Ella Enchanted
1. Enchanted

**IMPORTANT**

**Okay, I know I am writing like, three stories at the moment, but I feel that when you're a writer and ideas come to you, you have to write them. SO deal with my multiple stories and I promise I will update a little more frequently. BLAME MY TEACHERS FOR DUMPING SO MUCH HMWK ON US!**

**Full Summary: Nina has been cursed her whole life. She has to always obey every order and sometimes it sucks. Okay, it always sucks. So, she finally decides to find her fairy god mother and reverse the curse. With Prince Fabian always saving her butt, Alfie the elf by her side, and Mick the talking book in her hand maybe she can reverse the curse.**

"Aww! Could she be any cuter!" Amber, the fairy asked.

"No, she couldn't," Mary, her sister said.

Mary and Amber may be twins, but Amber looked only 17 at most. When she was a baby, a fairy had given her the gift of eternal youth. She would stay young forever.

"Can you hand me that blanket Amber?" Mary asked.

"Oh sure." Amber smiled, "Up!" she shouted at the blanket on the other side of the room. It was not secret that Amber wasn't the most talented household fairy. She needed a little bit more practice. Mary wasn't a fairy. She hadn't been given that honor. But, she was always proud of her sister, even if she wasn't the best.

The blanket flew through the air, and then landed with a pitiful lump on Mary's head.

"Sorry!" Amber shouted, "I really have to start practicing."

Mary and Amber had different accents. Mary was given the gift of an American Accent by a fairy who gave awful gifts. Patricia. She was nice, if you get on her good side, but she wasn't exactly great a gift ideas.

"Here I am!" a voice gave from the middle of the room where an area of air had turned into a portal.

With a thump, Patricia fell into the room.

"Hey, guys!" Patricia said with a smile, "Sorry I'm late, but better late than never!"

"Yeah," Amber laughed pitifully, "You know Patricia, Nina doesn't need any gifts, we want her to stay completely mortal."

"Quiet!" Patricia scolded, "Every girl needs something. Hmm, let me think… I could give her the gift of song or the gift of a great fashion sense…"

Amber smiled at what she was thinking of. Maybe she had gotten better at gift giving.

"If she would stop crying I'd be able to pick!" Patricia shouted in frustration, "Nina of Anubis, I give you the gift of obedience!"

And with the snap of her fingers, it was done.

"No, no, no!" Amber shouted, "That is awful! Take that back!"

"Excuse me?" Patricia said, "It's this or I make her ugly!"

"Oh god no!" Amber shouted.

"Good." Patricia smiled, "Glad you like it." She set Nina down and with the snap of her fingers, she was gone.

Despite her lack to control doing what she's told, Nina was happy. She was grew up to the age of 11 not knowing about her gift.

"Why did you even move here?" a girl was yelling at the new girl Mara, "Nobody likes you!"

"I do." Nina spoke.

"Oh please," the girl said, "I must be dreaming, pinch me now."

Nina felt something in her chest and immediately pinch the girl, causing her to scream and run.

From that point, her and Mara were the best of friends. They celebrated her birthday together every year.

"I made chocolate cake," Mary said, "So dig in!"

Nina felt a pang in her chest, and started to dig in her cake.

Amber noticed and yelled, "Nina stop!"

Nina felt another pang in her chest and stopped digging.

Later that night, Amber and Mara said they needed to talk to her. They told her about her gift.

"I knew I was weird!" Nina shouted.

"No, honey you're not weird, you're special." Mary told her.

"Why can't you take it back?" Nina asked Amber.

"I'm just a household fairy, and not the best one as you know, and besides only the fairy who gave you the gift can take it back."

But, Nina never referred to her gift as a gift. She always said _the curse._ Even her father didn't know about it.

She always though that the curse was the worst thing that ever happened to her, but when her mother became very sick the curse seems like a good thing.

"Please mommy, get better." Nina pleaded.

"Nina, listen to me," Mary said, knowing her time had come, "I need you to know that I love you. And you can never tell anyone about the curse, only Amber and I know." Nina felt that pang in her chest and knew she would never tell anyone, "And remember what's in your heart, is so much stronger than any spell."

Nina watched as her mother started to remove her heart shaped necklace. But, I wasn't like any other. It had an eye of Horus in the center.

"Take this," Mary said weakly, "And I will always be in your heart."

Nina looked at the necklace and put it on.

**Okay, a little short, but it's only getting started! If you like it, review. If you don't, review!**


	2. Cursed

**Okay, I have started a new chappy, hoping this ones long than the last.**

Nina's POV

I looked in the mirror. My 20 year old self looked back at me, my obedient self, my cursed self. I shook my head and held my necklace.

"Nina." Amber said entering the room, "Your father would like to speak to you."

I walked to my father's study and was surprised to hear-

"You got married!" I yelled standing from my seat.

"Nina, she has money. Something we need." My father told me, "They arrive in ten minutes."

I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on Nina, you'll adore Daphne, **(A/N: Mrs. Andrews if you didn't get that) **and her daughter Joy."

Another eye roll for dear old dad.

"Nina, trust me." He smiled, "I know she will never replace your mother but, she'll be kind."

I nodded. I'll admit I hadn't said much in that conversation. Mostly because if I opened my mouth I'd probably puke. Ugh, a step mother! I shake my head.

"Nina!" Amber called, "The new step family's here."

I smiled, half-heartedly.

I met my new family outside. They were dressed in big dresses. I looked at my new stepsister, she looked like… mean.

She carried her bag into her new bedroom (which was mine, we would be sharing) without saying a word to me. I raised an eyebrow and followed her. She opened a bag and pulled out some posters. She pinned one on the door, one on every wall and one on the other side of the door. It took me a minute to realize it was Prince Fabian.

"Why so many Prince Fabian posters?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I'm president of the Prince Fabes fan-club!" she shouted.

"Ugh," I said, "You know, him and his uncle are responsible for all the awful things that has become of this kingdom!"

"Who cares!" she yelled, "He's gorgeous!"

I roll my eyes, as she began to go through my closet (which we would also be sharing).

"I have to get rid of some of your dresses to make room for mine." Joy stated.

"What! No!" I shouted, "Stop it!"

"You stop it!" she retorted.

I felt something in my chest and stopped protesting. Her eyes moved to my necklace.

"Wow, I actually like that." Joy said.

I covered the necklace with my hand, "Like what?"

Forcedly, she grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away.

"That." She said, pointing a finger to my necklace, "Can I have that?"

"No, it was my mothers." I told her.

She pouted, and made a sound like a small dog, "Oh come on! Just give it to me!"

I felt that pang in my chest, tried to resist, but it wouldn't work. Soon she was handing her mother's necklace to Joy.

That made me crack. I ran from the house and cried. In the middle of the street.

Fabian's POV

"That poor girl." I sighed sitting next to my uncle in a carriage heading off to start a new year at school, "I wonder why she's so sad."

"Maybe because you're leaving Fabes." Uncle Victor said, "You know how the girls are."

"Yes," his raven Cobier agreed, "They all love you."

I nodded and couldn't get the crying girl out of my head. What did she have to be sad about?

Nina's POV

I had to pull myself together! I am not a person who cries about their problems! NO! That's not who I am! I'll just steal it back in the night and not wear it. I'll keep it in my pocket.

Well that didn't go as planned.

That night while she was sleeping I checked to see if she was wearing it to bed. She wasn't. So I snuck over to the jewelry bow she brought with her from Isis and tried to open it. But I wouldn't budge. It was locked. That little bitch had a key!

That was a year ago.

Now, a senior at Anubis Community College I study hard so I can leave the dreaded place and leave my damn step family. But Amber's coming too.

Oh and did I mention my dad died.

Yeah, lovely isn't it. No, it's not. And the curse doesn't help. When I was upset about him dying Joy yelled for me to stop being so upset! So I had to. I was cursed.

Today was a debate. Me vs. Joy, is Prince Fabian right for the Kingdom.

"I have nothing against Prince Fabian," I started, "Yet. If he follows in his father's foot-steps, he could free the Ogres, free the giants and free the elves. He could make a change and start a new, better era for this Kingdom. But what if he fallows in his Uncle's footsteps? Then, the kingdom would only grow worse. Let's take a trip to the future, shall we? It's five years from now and King Fabian hasn't repealed any of his uncle's laws. Two wars are being fought at the same time. One being humans vs. elves. The elves are fighting for freedom from their restrictions. The other being humans vs. ogres. The ogres are fighting to not be hunted and killed as they are now. Soon, the elves and the ogres will join forces and our kingdom will be taken down! And I think we all know what the giants are capable of. This can be so easily avoided, Prince Fabian can reinforce his father's way of living in this kingdom and we can all live in peace."

"Very good job Nina," my professor started, "Joy, your rebottle."

"Oh right, um," Joy said, "What my, idiot of an opponent fails to see is that, even if the elves and giants and ogres declare war, we have the power to defeat them! And we have free laborers and entertainers and it's less work for us!"

"It's free," I shouted, "Because the creatures are enslaved! They are forced to do things they don't want to do! Victor is awful! And, I think that Joy here has based her opinion on how good looking she thinks the prince is. "

"Ugh, just step down now Nina, you're going to lose anyway." Joy yelled.

There it goes again. That pang in my chest. "I step down."

That day there was a new mall opening and me and Mara planned to go there and protest Ogreside! Because King Victor and Prince Fabian were to be there.

So with our signs in hand, we set off for the mall.

"Why do you think Joy's such a bitch?" I asked Mara.

"Who knows," she sighed.

Joy happened to be a year older than I was, but a year dumber. She had been left back, causing her to be in Mara and my classes, groan.

We were at the mall now, we saw a fountain and decided if we stood on it, we would be easier to spotted by the Prince.

Most girl call him "Fabes" but I prefer his real name. I didn't like the nickname Fabes, it was dumb. His real name was nicer. The name his father and mother had given him. Queen Maria and King Thomas, may they rest in peace. Even in my thoughts I feel compelled to say it. Because I know how the Prince feels. We both lost both of our parents.

It's true I have nothing against him, I don't particularly like him but I have nothing against him. He has power in the decisions his uncle makes. But, he didn't stop him.

We saw King Victor walk on stage and start his speech then the Prince came. I shared a nod with Mara and then we stepped on the fountain.

"SAY NO TO OGRESIDE!" I shouted.

"STOP THE GIANT LAND GRAB!" Mara yelled.

I saw the Prince eye us, but he wasn't the only one.

"Nina!" Joy yelled taking both mine and Mara's banners, "Go home now!"

I felt that same pang in my chest and said, "Sorry Mara I have to go."

I walked alone on the path back home, wondering what I ever did to deserve such a crappy life.

Fabian's POV

As a thousand questions were shouted at me at once, I spotted that girl. The girl from a year ago, the one who was crying.

Then, a girl said something to her, and she left.

Another girl shouted, "Fabes! Are you a fast runner?"

"No, not really why?"

"Get him!"

Nina's POV

Seriously, who out there could answer my questions? What did I do to deserve this? Where was the answer to my prayers? Where my knight in shining armor?

Then someone ran into me. "Hey!" I shouted.

"Shhh!" the person said covering my mouth and pulling me to the ground.

**Sorta a cliffy. May update tonight, if not tomorrow. Like it, hate it? TELL ME**


	3. Saved

**Okidoki, new chappy time. Enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers and I really hope you like this next chappy! Changing the title to Nina Enchanted!**

Nina's POV

I sat there with some stranger's hand over my mouth, watching a bunch of girls run by.

"Sorry about that." The man said releasing me.

I turned to face him and there sat the Prince. I was in his lap. Ugh.

"Oh," he said, "Umm, sorry again. They were chasing me."

"Uh huh," I said, trying to get up.

"Oh here allow me," Fabian started.

"I don't need help!" I shouted, "I won't bow either."

I started to walk away but he followed.

Fabian's POV

This was her! This was the girl who was crying and the girl protesting! Oh crap, she's walking away!

"Well, bowing is optional in a sense. I can't do anything about it! Except, maybe lock you away for all eternity. But, I'm not that mean."

"Why don't you do what everybody else does to me, boss me around and steel my enjoyment." She said.

"I have no intent on bossing anyone around or steeling your happiness!" I shouted after her.

She stopped, "So, you're making changes after your coronation?"

"Well, I um," I started, "Not really. I haven't thought about it."

"That's what I thought," she shrugged, "You don't care about the people in this kingdom, you only care about your damn fan club and jousting tournaments!"

"No, actually I don't really care about that fan club," I said, "I somehow always feel that someone's staring at me without a shirt on."

Nina's POV

"Wait," I said, "Where's my purse?"

I thought for a moment, "It's back there isn't it!"

"Just stay there, I'll get it!" Fabian shouted.

There goes that pang in my chest. It was then that I realized I was standing in the middle of the road. Thank god no carriages were-

_Crap. _

I heard the noise of a carriage approaching not too far away. I tried to move, but it was no use.

"Prince Fabian!" I shouted.

The carriage was coming faster and faster.

"PRINCE FABIAN! HELP!" I tried.

It was only a mere ten feet away.

"Oh crap." I said.

Suddenly a familiar pair of strong arms were around my torso, pulling me to safety. I took a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you move?" he asked me.

"You, told me to stay so, I didn't want to get in trouble." Wow, that was an awful lie.

"I didn't mean that literally!" he shouted, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Fabian. I'm fine." I told him.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Sorry, Prince Fabian." I corrected myself.

"No, no. You called me Fabian." He said.

"Yeah, that's your name isn't it?" I asked.

"Nobody calls me that anymore. It's refreshing." Fabian said.

"What about your uncle? Doesn't he call you Fa-" I started.

"No." he cut me off, "He calls me Fabes."

We were silent for a while, until we realized he was on top of me.

"Umm, maybe you get off me." I said, "It's the second time you've knocked me to the ground."

"Sorry," he told me getting off me, "I'll try to be more careful next time I'm saving you."

"What?" I asked, "You actually think we're going to see each other again?"

Fabian's POV

"Well won't we?" I asked.

"No." Nina said quickly.

"I've seen you before," I said, "Of course, you were still very young. You probably don't remember."

"When?" she wondered.

"You mother used to work at the palace. When you were six and I was seven we had a slight conversation." I explained, "I saw you at the palace with you mum…"

_Flashback_

"_Dad, can I go over there by her!" I had said, "She's the only other kid here!"_

"_Go ahead son," my father told me, "Just do kiss her!"_

"_Eww!" I yelled, "Girls have cooties! Why on earth would I do that?"_

_My father laughed and I ran over to the only other child in the room._

"_Good Evening Lady Mary." I said, when I reached the girl and her mother._

"_Good Evening Prince Fabian," Mary smiled, "This is my daughter Nina."_

_Nina had looked down and mumbled softly, "Prince Fabian."_

"_She's just a little shy." Mary had said._

_I smiled as Mary whispered something to Nina._

"_Sorry," Nina said looking up, "Good Evening." She curtsied._

"_Good evening." I laughed, "You don't need to curtsy"_

_She smiled._

"_Nina," Mary told her, "Do you mind waiting here while I go talk to King Thomas?"_

_Nina shook her tiny head. Her mother released her hand and walked over to my father._

"_So," Nina said, "You live here all the time? It's so pretty."_

"_Yeah," I responded, "I like it."_

"_My house is a lot smaller." Nina told me, "But I still like it."_

"_Oh really." I laughed, "How old are you?"_

"_I'm six." She told me._

"_Seven." I replied, "I've heard about you Nina."_

"_You have?" she asked, "How?"_

"_Your mother talks about you very fondly." I smiled, "I know you once broke a whole tea set."_

"_I slipped on tea," she defended blushing._

"_Yes, the tea from the teapot." I laughed._

"_Okay Nina," Mary said coming from behind, "Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah." Nina said nodding._

"_Wait!" I shouted, "Will we see each other again?"_

"_No." Nina told me._

_End of Flashback._

Nina smiled at me.

"You have really pretty eyes." I said.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"NINA!" a voice came from nowhere.

Nina's POV

"Come here." Joy said.

I walked over to her and she said, "Stop flirting with him."

There was a very slight pang in my chest.

"I'm the one he wants." She told me.

"Yeah," I said, "The one he wants dead."

She gave me and angry face, "Go home now!"

There was a pang in my chest and I started to walk back.

Fabian's POV

"Nina!" I called after her.

"No, don't bother with her," the girl said, "I'm Joy, the president of your fan club. And we're in love."

My eyes doubled in size and I told her, "Tell Nina I'll be in touch" then ran as far away from her as I could.

Nina's POV

I walked through the new mall the next day, speaking to Mara.

"So, you enjoyed yourself without protesting yesterday?" Mara smirked.

"Well," I said, "Actually, I met the Prince."

"What!" Mara yelled.

"Yes," I told her, "He was actually a lot nicer than I expected."

"Please tell me you're not turning into one of those girls who had posters of him in her bedroom!" Mara laughed.

"Absolutely not!" I shouted, "I said he was nice, not I'm in love with him!"

"NINA!" a voice shouted, "Come here!"

Oh, not Joy!

"I'll be right back." I sighed.

I walked over to Joy and said, "What?"

"Do me a favor," she said, "Take that."

She pointed to a bottle of perfume. I felt that pang in my chest and grabbed the bottle, shoving it in my bag.

"Nina!" Mara shouted standing next to me. I looked toward her and sent her a 'help me' look.

"And that!" she pointed at a lip gloss. Of course I grabbed it.

Mara was stunned.

"And one more thing." Joy smiled, "Those."

She pointed at the most beautiful pair of glass slippers I had ever seen.

"Please, no!" I shouted.

"No!" she yelled, "Do it!"

I walked over but thankfully Mara said, "Nina don't!"

I stopped and thanked her.

Joy covered Mara's mouth and said, "Do it Nina!"

I saw Joy trying to pry Joy's hand off but she wouldn't let go.

I grabbed the shoes and tried to shove them in my bag but one fell.

It shattered.

A guard turned around, saw the broken shoe, the other one in my bag, and shouted for me to put my hands in the air.

"Run Nina!" Joy shouted.

And that's what I did. I ran all around the mall until the guard shouted "freeze!"

So I froze. The 'escorted' me back to the house, telling me that the King and Prince would hear about it.

Crap.

"A thief!" Daphne shouted, "What a disgrace!"

I swear I thought she was going to whip me with that feather in her hand.

"No, mum!" Joy shouted, "It wasn't Nina's fault!"

Was she going to admit to it! Oh my god, maybe she's changed.

"Mara made her do it! Tell her Nina," Joy said.

BITCH! But I had to say it.

"Yes, she made me do it." I whispered.

Then Mara knocked on the door, "Nina?"

Oh crap, why now Mara why now!

"Nina, tell her you never want to see her again!" Joy shouted.

"NO!" Amber and I shouted.

"Please, Daphne," Amber said, "There must be a mistake! Mara is a good girl!"

"Just do it!" Daphne said.

I answered the door with tears in my eye.

"Oh, thank god you're okay." Mara said, "What's the matter?"

"I never want to see you again." I cried.

"What?" she asked, "We're best friends."

"Just go Mara." I told her, shutting the door.

Later that night, I cried to Amber.

"This is one of the worst things I've ever done." I said.

Amber rubbed my back, "It'll be okay."

"That's it!" I said, sitting up and wiping my eyes. "I'm going to find Patricia and get her to take my curse away!"

"You'll need something if you're going." Amber told me getting up.

She went to her bookshelf and pulled out a very large book.

"As you know," Amber started, "I'm not the most talented fairy. This book here, is my boyfriend, Mick!"

A face appeared in the book, "Hey there!"

I screamed, 'What did you do to him!"

"She tried to give me a haircut!" Mick said, "But instead, I'm a book now."

"I want you to take him with you." Amber told me, handing me the book.

"Why? I don't need a babysitter Amber." I laughed.

"No, no," Amber said, "Watch this."

She held the book and said, "Show me Patricia." Then opened the book and it showed me a picture of her.

"Wow, nice one Mick." I said, "What is she doing in Giantville?"

"Oh, she has a wedding registry. She's going to a wedding!" Amber shouted.

"Mick, we're going to Giantville!" I laughed.

"Hurray!" Mick said, "I get to leave!"

"NINA! JOY AND I NEED BOUQUETS FOR OUR PORTRAITS TOMORROW! GO PICK THEM NOW!" Daphne shouted.

I felt that pang in my chest and I was off.

I saw a sigh for Poison Ivy. Hmmm…

**Okay guys I hope your enjoying. I might not update until Wednesday. I have a four day weekend coming up for Rosh Shoshanna. So, expect lots of updates.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Saved Again

**Okidoki, new chappy time. I put a Poll on my profile for what song Nina sings at the wedding. Poll closes before chapter.**

**BIG NEWS! ****AFTER THIS STORY ENDS I HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR A NEW STORY. JUST TELL ME IF IT'S BEEN DONE BEFORE!**

**Summary for new story: Nina Martin had been looking forward to this day her entire life. She was 11 years old and finally on the train to HOGWARTS! It was her dream come true! So she happy to immediately make two friends Amber and Fabian, but her next few years might be more eventful then she thought…**

**Not sure of the name yet but I'll tell you at the end of this story.**

**ENJOY!**

Nina's POV

I walked through the forest of Osiris, with Mick in my hand. He was _still _laughing at how funny Joy and Daphne looked covered in Poison Ivy. He hadn't closed him mouth since we left!

"Seriously!" Mick laughed, "They looked so funny!"

"Yes, Mick we've established that!" I yelled, "Can you show me a map of the Forest of Osiris?"

"Fine," Mick huffed, opening to a map.

"Okay so… there are absolutely no shortcuts." I told him, slamming him in process.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

We continued on for 10 minutes until Mick said, "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"SOMWBODY HELP ME!" a voice yelled, "PLEASE I'M YOUNG I HAVE A LOT TO GIVE!"

"Oh, that." I said. We walked (well I walked, carrying Mick) in the direction of the yell and saw some guys tying up a poor innocent elf and poking him with a stick.

"What are you doing!" I yelled, "He doesn't want you to do that!"

"So?" one man asked.

"Let him go!" I shouted.

"No." the other said.

"Get him," the elf yelled, "Kick him!"

I felt that pang in my chest and I kicked the guy.

The elf kept yelling different moves for me to use and finally they ran for the hills.

"Thank you!" the elf said, "I'm Alfie of Elf City!"

"Nina of Anubis." I smiled.

"Well," Alfie said. "To thank you, can I take you to dinner? My treat."

It was then that I realized of hungry I was.

"Thanks that'd be nice." I smiled.

We walked to the restaurant that Alfie picked and we suddenly ducked behind a rock.

"Wait Alfie, why are we hiding?" I asked.

"This guy just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Mick whispered.

"What was that?" Alfie asked.

"That was me!" Mick said, appearing on the cover of the book.

"What the hell!" Alfie yelled.

"Well hello to you too!" Mick said.

"Cool," Alfie said, "How's it going?"

"Pretty good mate." Mick said, "And you?"

"Good thanks." Alfie said, and then out of nowhere music started playing.

"God no." Alfie yelled.

We started to run as the elves chased us (while singing) into the restaurant.

"Ugh!" Alfie said when we were seated, "I HATE MY LIFE! I don't want to be a friggin' performer! I want to be a-"

He suddenly stopped himself. "A what?"

"Nothing." Alfie said, "It's not like I can do it anyway."

"What?" I pressed.

"A lawyer." He told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm an elf. I'm only alone to perform and entertain." He said.

"Sorry I forgot," I sighed, "Wait! You should petition the kingdom! Talk to the prince, make him repeal the law!"

"Yes because Prince Fabian will totally listen to me!" he shouted.

"No, no," I said, "I've met Fabian and he's different."

"Why because he's so hot and has a nice ass and he's probably tall too right!"

"He's just like six foot." I shrugged, "But, really he is different. And we're going to Giantville, Isis is right after that."

"Fine." Alfie smiled.

Then next day we were walking again when we heard a crunch.

"It's nothing!" Mick declared when we stopped, "Just keep going!"

We listened and began walked when a giant ogre stepped in front of us.

"Nothing, huh?" Alfie said to Mick.

"GRRRRR!" the ogre roared, "I'm grrr!"

"Hi." Alfie said, cringing.

"Who's wants to be my lunch?" Grrr asked, "I'm pretty hungry maybe I'll eat both of you and use you're books pages as a salad!"

"EEE!" Mick yelled.

"Now all of you, don't move!" Grrr yelled.

I felt that pang in my chest and stopped moving immediately and the next thing I knew, I was hanging over boiling pot.

"So, any last words?" Grrr asked.

"Let me go?" I said.

"LEAVE HER!" a voice shouted. A familiar voice. Oh thank the holy lord!

"We're saved!" Alfie yelled.

Fabian ran over to the pot on horseback, sliced the rope holding me with his sword, and grabbed me, untying my hands.

"Someone enjoys near death experiences." He said, to me. But, he looked more angry than anything else, "Finish untying yourself."

I jumped from the horse and untied my ankles, while Fabian and one other man defeated Grrr.

In the end, Fabian had Grrr against a boulder.

"Are you one of the beasts who ripped my father to shreds?" he asked, hold his sword to him.

"No! I would never kill royalty, they don't taste as good…" Grrr trailed off.

Fabian removed his sword and said, "Get the hell out of here."

Grrr ran and Fabian looked toward me and I offered a smile, but one wasn't returned.

"Thank you." I said, running up to him.

"No problem," He told me, "So, I didn't strike you as a thief."

Crap, I forgot about that.

"It's complicated," I shook my head, "My stepsister made me do it, Joy."

He laughed, "That makes more sense."

I smiled and looked down, but something caught my eye.

"Your bleeding." I said.

He looked down at his arm, "Oh, crap."

"If you have a first aid kit I could help you." I told him.

He nodded and fifteen minutes later he was done. And he looked so damn good shirtless.

"So, what are you doing out here." His friend shouted coming up behind us, "Wow Fabes, shirtless already, that beats my record!"

"Jerome, go away." He said, slipping his shirt on, "But, really what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for my godmother, she's attending a wedding in Giantville."

"That's on the way back to Isis, maybe we could go with you." Fabian said.

Hmmm, protection and Alfie could talk to him.

"Sounds like a plan, I mean I could always use the extra protection." I smiled.

This time he smiled back.

I was on a horse an hour later, trotting to Giantville.

"Excuse me Prince Fabian! Can I speak with you!" Alfie said, coming from behind us.

"Sure." Fabian laughed.

"Umm, I was wondering if we could discuss the repeal of the law that prohibits Elves from doing anything that's not performing. I would like to be lawyer." Alfie told him.

"A lawyer? Really?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah," Alfie said.

"Well, I don't know. You have to talk to my uncle." Fabian told him.

"Okay…" Alfie said, "Thanks."

Was he kidding? He saw me looking upset.

"Are you alright, Nina?"

"Fabian," I said, "With all due respect, what's your problem?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You are going to gain so much power in such a short amount of time! You have to be ready for the help, guidance, and questions your subjects are going to seek from you!" I yelled.

"Nina! I never asked to be King!" he yelled, "I had no choice!"

"There are so many people who have no choice, Fabian! If you look a little deeper than you'll see that what you have to do is not as bad as some things other people have to do. Nobody should have to do what they don't want to do! Trust me, it sucks!" I shouted, letting my horse gallop away.

**Okay, seriously hoping this was worth the wait I gave you guys!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTED!

**ARE YOU SERIOUS! A THREE WAY TIE ON MY POLL! The next chapter is the one with the song so I need you guys to stop the three way tie! Sadly, you cannot see the results on the poll. I want it to be a surprise! BUT I NEED YOU GUYS TO VOTE! Look at it this way, if the tie doesn't go away, NO UPDATE!**

**Please guys, JUST VOTE!**


End file.
